


Forgive Me (Belphegor x GN!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: Belphegor wants you to forgive him for what he did, but you just can't
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Forgive Me (Belphegor x GN!Reader)

The days following the incident were the worst for you. Really, it wasn’t even the incident itself anymore, it was the fact that everyone acted like it didn’t happen. Once you came back, once you cheated death thanks to Barbatos, with newfound knowledge,... they all treated you differently by default. They all made it seem like it was  _ okay  _ simply because of your bloodline; because of Lilith. Frankly, you felt alone after the whole ordeal. You felt as if no one cared about the actual you, and for once, you found yourself leaning on Mammon and Asmodeus the most, seeing as they were the only ones who didn’t treat you like you were a new person; they both always treated you the same. Mammon was also the safest bet away from Belphegor, whom you wanted to see the least. 

Your neck hurt for days after that, even though it wasn’t really you that experienced it; not this timeline’s you at least. It was more the ghost of pressure where his fingers would’ve been, where the marks and bruises would be right now, but they were never visible. Your room became another safe haven for you, right after Mammon’s since no one ever wanted to enter his, either. Peace and serenity slowly enveloped you in those places, and once you were alone, you allowed yourself to break down in them. The pink blanket and sheets of your bed suddenly became your best friend late at night, when the tears fell and your body shook with the aftermath of it all. Not that you could tell anyone; like you said, you were completely alone right now. 

In a way, you felt disgusted at their behavior of playing happy family simply because of Lilith, but you didn’t have the heart to hold it over their head too long. The only one you really couldn’t look in the eyes was Belphegor, whose change in behavior was the worst to you. It was like an extra punch in the gut. It felt like he might light of what he just did, or forgot it all together, which wouldn’t surprise you either. That’s why you nearly screamed when he showed up in your bed late at night, way too comfortable for your liking. Your body shook, your fight or flight instincts kicking in as wide eyes stared at his lazy ones. Immediately, you jumped out of the bed, grabbing the nearest object, which happened to be a book on the history of the Devildom, as a weapon, “G-get out…!”

You tried to be firm, really, but his presence scared you, and it took everything inside of you to not break down in front of him. “No. We need to talk.” You shook your head, taking in an unsteady breath as you clutched the book firmly, “N-no. You have nothing to say to me… get out!!” This time you managed to stand your ground, glaring at him instead of letting the tears fall, but he stood up, slowly approaching you, and your strong wall threatened to crumble, “Belphegor!” You stepped back, watching him stop just some mere feet in front of you, “I didn’t mean it, (Y/N).” You scoffed, scared to turn your head away from him in case he tried to do anything once again. 

“Listen… It’s.. I was angry. Lord Diavolo just… dropped this plan on us and everyone was okay with it, except for me. It’s… you don’t understand. This is bigger than you.” Nothing he would do or say would make you change your mind about him; you truly, deeply hated him for what he did. “I don’t want your explanation, Belphegor. Get out. Get out of my room; get out of my life!” His brows furrowed down into a soft glare directed at you, “(Y/N). Li-!” “No! You don’t care about me; you care about the fact that somehow, someway I am part of your poor little sister. You only want to be nice now because you found that out. Everyone does! But unlike everyone else, you actually killed me. I don’t care how much you hate humans, or what they did or didn’t do to you or Lilith… it wasn’t an accident. It was premeditated murder. First degree murder, Belphegor. Get out!” 

For a moment, he stood there, staring at you, his hand slowly coming up to reach out for you, “you have her fight, you know… if you’d just listen to me, you’d understand.” You screamed, quite literally, in his face. Angry tears spilled over, making your cheeks feel hot as your voice slowly became hoarser. You wanted him out, gone, away from you. You barely noticed the door to your room slam open as Lucifer and a few of the others rushed in, seeing you crumbled on the floor, clutching the book tightly as the only source of comfort. You didn’t notice Belphegor leaving, or Asmodeus’ measly attempt at comfort when he cradled you into his arms. The only thing you heard were Belphegor’s words. 

“‘You have her fight, you know…’” and slowly you realized that you would never be just (Y/N). To them, you were a mirror of their sister. A replica, a memory brought back to life, and that thought hung with you as Asmodeus rocked you back and forth, whispering sweet nothings into your ear, and calling out to you with a name you now started to hate; Lilith. 


End file.
